childrenoflylythfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucian Carter
Early History Believing that he was now a vampire, Lucien stormed out of the dungeon with the knife and tried to murder Tristan stabbed through the heart and killed by one of the guards. Marcus prepared to burn his body but Lucien was revived, having had Marcus's blood in his system. Lucien fed on women in a chapel, completing his transition into the first non-Original vampire and first member of Marcus's sireline. He then begged Klaus to teach him, telling him he was no longer mad at him because he had given him the gift of immortality and saying that they were as close as brothers now. Marcus then showed Lucien how to properly feed. Personality Lucian is described to be sinister, dangerous, generally unkind, uncaring, cold hearted, ruthless and unsympathetic. Some of Lucian other basic personality traits include sadistic, unmerciful, remorseless, careless, cruel, arrogant and impulsive. Lucian is a seductively charming and a very dark, compelling character. His history dates back to Kingdom of Norway. Age (365 AC) . He is an extremely vain, selfish, proud and self-absorbed individual and he generally shows an unsympathetic and uncaring attitude towards others, especially humans. Over the many centuries that he has lived on Earth, Lucian uses whatever and whoever he can to get what he wants; not caring about who he hurts in the process. Because of his highly vain and selfish personality, Lucian often resorts to either the use of manipulation, threats, or direct coercion or force in order to get his own way. However, when Lucian does not get his way, he resorts to extreme reactions of anger. Appearance Due to his becoming an immortal and therefore eternally youthful vampire in his early twenties,Lucian has a young and vital appearance that neither old age nor death could ever touch or alter,Lucian's beauty is darkly sensual, lustful, and even seductive. He also has a compelling aura and an intimidating demeanour, all of which he is perfectly aware of, and he knew exactly how to utilise all of them to lure the opposite sex to him like moths to a flame.Though his handsomeness and his charms had given him a huge ego as well as a constant ongoing tendency to be proud and vain, even Kathleen once marvelled at how beautiful he was, and observed that "handsome" was too weak and colourless a word to describe him.Lucian has perfect, facial features: remarkably high cheekbones and a masculine jawline and chin. Due to his being an immortal vampire, he has a pale, smooth, and flawless complexion. Though his hair is less thick and luxurious than hair was still a marvel to behold: a dark, thick, straight, jet-black shock that fell and curtained over his forehead, and its texture was described as soft, refined, yet luxurious in its own right. His eyes are pitch-black in colour, and had been frequently described to be the colour of a black bird, or a crow, or the midnight sky. Bonnie also noted many times throughout the series that Damon's eyes were like a deep, dark night sky.